Five Nights To Mars
"It's been years ever since Kevin almost died at Fredbear's. The incident had left Kevin with a permanent scar and too many nightmares to count. But then again, today, you wouldn't know him as Kevin Afton, the victim of a horrible animatronic malfunction in the 80's. No, you would know him as Kevin Afton, the first man to set his foot on Mars!" Summary Kevin Afton, the "Bite Victim", as he was known, has put his past behind him, and has led a good life, he was even chosen for the Martian Astronaut Program! Yes, he had put his old childhood fears and nightmares behind him for good. Now, he steps on to his rocket, he looks back at the cheering crowd and he waved to them. He would be spending just 5 days and nights in a revolutionary new spaceship model! What can go wrong? It was a solo mission too! Kevin would receive all the glory. But somewhere at the back of Kevin's head, he knew he was lying to himself. The nightmares of Fredbear still haunted him, he knew that was the cause of his insomnia, his occasional awakening in the middle of the night, sweating like mad, screaming at unseen monsters always seeming so near, yet always out of reach. But of course, what can his... trauma, possibly do to him? He was in space! On a mission to Mars! That night, Kevin Afton woke up abruptly, his spaceship was still speeding at the red planet at thousands of thousands of miles an hour, but something was very, very ''wrong. Night 1: "Re-union" Perhaps it was a mistake on Kevin's part to ask for a window in his bedroom. Yes, the view of the stars and the Sun and Earth was amazing, magnificent, even. But when writing out his Suggestion form, Kevin never expected to see those glowing, scarlet eyes staring at him through the window. Kevin didn't believe his eyes at first, he stood there, rooted to the cold, metal floor, gazing back at the mishapen and deformed face, that ''nightmarish face, of Fredbear. Kevin blinked once. Then twice. Then he closed his eyes for 30 seconds, and opened them up again, only to be greeted with the fact that the terrible yellow horror outside his window was still present, and that he wasn't in some terrible dream again. He glanced at his watch, the only souvenir he was able to bring with him, and saw that it was 12:05 PM. Kevin looked back at the window, then felt his heart drop - Fredbear has disappeared. The first emotion he felt was fear, followed by confusion, then joy - He had imagined it after all! How silly of him. There was no animatronic abomination out to get him! He was in space! He was moving at a million miles an hour! He felt an outburst of glee, he wanted to dance, to sing! ... Then all of this disappeared the moment he heard a tapping on the window upstairs, and Kevin broke out in cold sweat again. He half-reluctantly, half-forcefully climbed up the retractable ladder, nearly slipping from sweaty palms. Sure enough, Fredbear was now outside the window upstairs. Kevin stood up with great effort, his legs weak, and looked straight at the bear. Then he slumped down and buried his face in his hands and wept. He wept for what seemed like hours. And he did not stop. Fredbear was tapping on the glass' surface the entire time, unaffected by the lack of oxygen or the speed of the spaceship. ... After God-knows-how-many hours of sobbing, or was it minutes? Kevin stood up. He grabbed a plastic seat and smashed it against the window, screaming incoherently, then he smashed the window again and again and again... Until the plastic seat snapped apart. He closed his eyes and screamed at the bear until his throat could scream no more. When he opened his eyes, the bear had gone again. This... intrigued Kevin, though it furthered his rage and fear and hatred, he was curious where the bear had gone this time. He poked his head down to check on his bedroom - no, the bear was no where to be found. ... Kevin heard a rustle upstairs. The bear was in the Escape-pod room above. This put Kevin in considerable distress, since he knew what was on the Escape-pod room, and he knew ''that the only window in that room is - Kevin charged up the second ladder this one leading up to the third floor, and to his horror, the bear was directly ''inside the Escape-pod. It was tapping, not on the door's window this time, but on the keypad inside of the Escape-pod. It was trying to open the door... Kevin looked on in fear, the bear was getting the code correct. It was over. It was getting inside. He didn't know what to do. He felt weak and stupid and so, so powerless. He was sobbing again, he remembered his brother, always calling him a crybaby- "Now opening Escape-pod door", said a voice from the computer. Kevin cried, and sobbed, and wept. He knew he was a dead man. He knew- "Beep, Beep, Beep." '' Kevin stopped. He looked at his watch. This time, it was exactly 6:00 AM. He looked back at the airlock. The door was rising slowly still, but there was nothing inside. Kevin started chuckling. Then he was giggling. Then he was laughing. He was laughing so hard he was crying - put this time, out of ''joy. Night 2: "Nightmare from beyond the stars" It has been nearly 24 hours since Kevin woke up yesterday and found himself face-to-face with Fredbear again, perhaps it was real, perhaps it was just his over-active imagination, but it was definitely real enough to press the buttons to open the airlock door. But this time, Kevin knew what he was in for. He chugged down a bottle of wine he had been able to smuggle on the ship, and pressed pause on his movie. "The Martian" can wait for a few hours. It was 12:00 PM yet again. He looked directly at the window from his comfy bed, and, though he had been expecting it, he still cringed when he saw the golden bear-shaped monstrosity rising from no where, looking at him. Kevin kept his gaze on Fredbear for countless minutes. His eye was stinging, but he couldn't break eye contact. When it became unbearable, he closed one eye, then opened it, then closed the other, and opened it again, thus resuming his stare without taking both eyes off Fredbear. He knew it would only move when he looked away. Kevin was able to keep this up for more than 2 dull, horrifying, uncomfortable hours of Fredbear and him just staring at each other, with nothing but the sounds of the engines echoing throughout the ship. Suddenly, Kevin heard a clanking sound coming from the room next to his, the kitchen. He turned so abruptly, he cricked his neck. Realizing his mistake too late, when he looked back, Fredbear was gone. "Fuck. I'll find him later.", Kevin thought. Cracking his head left and right, wincing from pain, he went to investigate. He opened the door just wide enough to see what's inside, and was amazed and bewildered by the sight that lays within. It was... something. It was like... the figure inside was a portal to the outside of the ship. It was pitch black, but in that blackness was countless stars, strangely enough, the figure was wearing a yellow top hat and a yellow bowtie. Kevin's amazement turned to fear when the figure turned around and spotted him, he stumbled backwards, and bolted. The ladder almost snapped off from how quickly he climbed it. When he was on the second floor, he found Fredbear again, he was still on the window of the second floor. Now Kevin was panicking again. He had been expecting Fredbear, he had even thought up some kind of defense strategy to deal with him, but he had not expected that horrendous... Nightmare downstair to be ON the ship with him. There was now an Animatronic outside the ship, trying to get in, andanother Animatronic in here, trying to get him. He didn't know what to do. He tried thinking up a new plan, all of the while pacing around and keeping his eyes on Fredbear as before. It was 5:00 AM when the animatronic down stairs started climbing up the ladder. And Kevin knew he was a facing death again. He heard the ladder shook and sprinted to the ladder to the Escape-pod, suddenly, his foot stepped on something, and sound boomed from his bedroom below. He looked down and saw his TV Remote, his toe was on the "PLAY" button. He froze, and held his breath in fear, then he heard the ladder shook even harder... Then it stopped. And he looked behind to see that he was alone in his room, the thing below had climbed down to check on his TV, and he was alone, with Fre- Oh, no. Fredbear had moved again, and this time Kevin knew it was to the Escape-pod chamber. He threw himself up the ladder again, and he was greeted with Fredbear, pressing the 10-digits code to open the Escape-pod door once again. But this time, Kevin knew what to do. He felt his way along the wall behind him, until he came across a panel. He opened the it, and he read the words embedded on the red button behind the panel. "OVERRIDE ESC-POD DOOR" He pressed the button with all his remaining strength, and the Escape-pod door just stopped. He could see Fredbear still pressing on the buttons, but it wouldn't do anything. Fredbear simply looked up, and stared at Kevin. Kevin knew he had outsmarted his nightmares this time. After last night's encounter he had been reading and re-reading every detail, guide, blueprint of the ship. He was stupid for not figuring out there was an Escape-pod override button. The familiar beeps filled the room, causing Kevin to blink in surprise. Fredbear vanished onKg with it, the thing in his ship. Night 3: "The Dying Child" Kevin woke up to his watch alarm again. It was the third night since he boarded this cursed ship. Yet, strangely enough, Kev found himself lying on the floor. It had seemed that he had passed out from exhaustion. He vaguely remembered that he had spent his entire day trying to catch up with his sleep schedule, and failing. Kevin was very tired, yet he forced himself up. His vision came into focus, and he checked back at his watch: 12:05 PM. He had been on the floor for 5 whole minutes. Kevin promptly looked out his window. Nothing. He climbed on the second floor, nothing. He climbed onto the third floor, even the airlock was empty. He checked every single room on his spaceship. The starry, bear-shaped, top hat donning figure last night was no where to be seen. As Kevin confirmed this as he checked the kitchen, he began felt a sense of relaxation, of calmness, but he was still unsettled. They could have not just... went away, just like that. Something was up, he thought. And something WAS up. Kevin started feeling a sense of dread, but he couldn't pin-point exactly why. He returned to his bedroom, only to caught a glimpse of gold from the room he had just left. Kevin did a 180 and screamed: It was something that looked like a small child, but only the torso and the head. The "ghost" was indistinct, it looked like a shadow, but much more... substantial. Physical. The oddest thing was that the figure was wearing on its "head" what appeared to be- Kevin's eyes widened as he recognized the golden object- It was the Fredbear costume head. It looked exactly like the one from the animatronic that... Kevin absent-mindedly rubbed his scar. The figure was not moving. It was standing in place. Kevin, on the other hand, was practically running to the edge of the room. He edged away from his kitchen, away from the shadowy child, and only stopped when he could move no further. The furthest corner of his bedroom. The ladder was too close to the child, and though he did not know if it could hurt him, as he saw that it was something less than solid, but he wasn't gonna try to find out. Perhaps it could only move closer if he didn't look at it. Maybe he had to keep an eye on the child? Kevin didn't get to test his theory, as at that moment, the child's mask simply fell apart. In an instance, the child was screeching, an unholy, deep, yet at the same time, surprisingly high tone, Kevin was sure he also heard static mixed into the scream, but he couldn't be sure, as Kevin himself was also screaming. The child's face... Oh God, Kevin wanted to look away, but he just couldn't. He just... Couldn't move. He couldn't even run, his legs were frozen. He was too shocked to even close his mouth. The child's face was his own. It looked exactly like him as a kid. But something was deeply wrong with the child's forehead - for a large chunk of it was missing, and it was oozing copious amounts of... Oh God... Kevin could see bones, and brain tissue, a-and... Kevin threw up all over his clothings, he couldn't bear to look at the gaping wound anymore. His ears started to ring, and it did not stop. When he looked up, the child was advancing, with the last bit of his strength, he uttered a simple "no, p-please..." and fell. His last vision was of the child, floating, gliding towards him, this time, he could clearly see that it was laughing through its impossibly wide jaws. Not screaming. Laughing. 4 numbers filled his mind, 1-9-8- a year? Perhaps. But he didn't care. He was already dead. And he knew that much. And that much was enough. ... Kevin woke up, he was tucked in bed, his clothes were dry and pristine. His bed warm and comfy. His watch read 12:04 PM, and he was extremely confused, and had too many questions to count, but something seemed to urge him to sleep, though he tried to fight the urge, his exhaustion overpowered him. He woke up the next morning, remarkably alive, and refreshed. Nothing had happened during the night while he was sleeping. He had not had any nightmares during his sleep, despite the things he saw.. Though a lot was on his mind right now, he decides to ignore it, and just go grab some astronaut ice cream first. Whatever he thought he saw last night could wait. Night 4: "What Could Have Been" Kevin polished off his dry, yet disgustingly moist steak. As a kid, he had always wanted to taste astronaut food. Now, he realized that eating the space equivalent of Noodle Cups were not everything he expected it to be. He would rather be at home, with a slice of microwave Pizza and having canned peas, he remembered bringing his plate infront of the TV, with a few ketchup packet he found in the fridge, eagerly waiting for the colorful and vibrant "Fredbear And Friends" jingle to start. He remembered being absolutely terrified of the bulky, uncanny and lifeless suits that the employees wore at the Diner, but seeing Fredbear and his gang on the "big" screen felt right, because they were animated, of course. Kevin remembered clutching on to his dusty, yet warm plushie Fredbear toy, his greatest source of comforts. He distinctly recalled it talking to him, too. His brother never believed it. His father never believed it. And Kevin himself stopped believing after the incident. Anyway, he recalled that he was at his happiest in front of the TV. He watched Fredbear dance and get himself into zany situations. ''"No! Fredbear! The wicked pirate Foxy has stolen the lost golden pizza!" ''The blue bunny shouted. ''"Hahahah! Fredbear! You have fallen right into my trap, old friend! Behold! My death-ray, powered by the spiciest pizza sauce known to man!" ''Cackled the scarlet fox. ''"Hello, Fredbear! Nice to see you again! I need your help to locate the Missing Microphone!" ''The brown bear said. ''"Hiya, Fredbear! How 'bout a cupcake?" ''Asked the yellow chicken. ''"Hey, kids! Can you help ol' Fredbear out of this jam?" ''Fredbear often remarked. He would watch the show, glossing over the low-budget voice acting and glitchy animation, the simplistic story line, the formulaic episodes, the obvious product placement for the Pizzas... Who cares? Kevin didn't. Then he watched until his brother, Micheal and his similarly-awful friends comes home five minutes before the episodes ended to push him out of the way and changed the channel to something about lady's swimsuits. Though he did get to watch the entire episodes uninterrupted whenever It aired re-runs at night. The show was Kevin's childhood, and his second-greatest source of comforts. Fredbear was his hero, still he disliked the actual suits at the diners, and the show was his day's highlight. And for a long time, that's how it went. But that changed after the Bite. Though, to be fair, most things changed after the Bite. TO BE FINISHED. THIS CHAPTER IS HELLA LONG. Night 5: "Redemption" TO BE POSTED SOON Category:Thuyenthegreat Category:Games Category:Stories